Harry Kirkland and the Triwizard Tournament
by Crazy as a Cheshire Cat
Summary: After being kicked out of the house by Vernon Dursley, Harry collapses in the snow and is found by England. Will the magical community be able to handle their savior after he was raised by countries? England/France(Authur/Francis) T for safety and because Hetalia is involved. on hiatus, up for adoption.
1. Prologue

**Yes, yes. I know. I need to update my other stories. However, most of the in progress ones are up for adoption as of now. If you want one, just let me know. My muse for those is completely gone, and I would feel bad for just abandoning them. PM me if you want one. Now, welcome to my new story, Harry Kirkland.**

~-~Prologue~-~

A young boy shivered in the cold, barely covered in the rags his aunt and uncle kept him in, he stumbled through the snow, feeling frost bite try to take his bare feet. His throat was already numb from the cold, but he tried one last time to yell for help, but instead came out a mangled warble. However, before he collapsed, he saw black boots and green pants before him and a worried voice asking after his well-being. The world soon went black.

.:':.***Hetalia!***.:':.

Emerald green eyes slowly opened and slowly focused. The boy looked around and tried to get out of the soft bed he was in, only to fall flat on his face. He slowly sat up and climbed back in carefully, being careful to not aggravate his injuries further. Although he was only eight, he knew what happened; he wasn't a stupid child by any means. While he was attempting to orient himself, the door slowly creaked open, and the boy found himself facing a blond man with huge eyebrows and green eyes.

The man noticed he was awake and-after putting down the tray he was holding-rushed over to the boy to check on him. After making sure there was no fever remaining, he rewrapped the boy's feet, to minimal protest. Standing, he looked at the boy, with soft eyes creased in worry.

"Hello lad, what's your name?" He asked, despite already having suspicions after seeing the lightning bolt scar. "Why were you out in that storm?"

The child looked at him-warily, the man noted-before responding in a raspy voice, "My name? I'm not sure, sir. My aunt and uncle always call me Freak, and my cousin calls me Punching bag. My parents are dead, they died in a car crash, you know." He answered innocently, deciding the man would've already hurt him if he had any intentions to do as such. "I was kicked out of the house by my uncle, and decided to run away. I got lost and passed out. Now, Who're you?"

Looking slightly shocked, the man replied slightly shakily, "My name is Authur Kirkland. My boy, do you believe in magic?"


	2. Chapter 1

**Hello and welcome to the rewrite of Harry Kirkland: Son of England. Sorry it took so long, but some reviews discouraged me with that storyline, so I decided to give this a shot. Tell me how you like it and I'll try to expand on this.**

A figure in a black cloak walked up to the gates of Hogwarts on the eve of the entrance ceremony. He watched as students laughed and joked with their friends as they marched through the grounds to their school for a new year. He patiently waited for the yard to be completely empty before he made his own way in; after all, what had big brother Al and dear cousin Calli1 taught him, if not how to make a big entrance?

Passing the lake, he saw Uncle Scot's pet squid, and promised himself to go check on him later. He eventually reached the entrance doors, and went in.

'Dang, security is lax…didn't Uncle Scot notice this?'

Having already studied the layout with his dad and uncle, he wandered through the corridor, towards The Great Hall. He cracked the door open a little, and watched as the remaining first years were sorted. Dumbledore was just beginning to stand when he threw the doors open with a strong burst of magic, and waltzed in with full confidence.

~-~HETALIA~-~

Dumbledore watched the first years be sorted with a grandfatherly countenance. Not letting his irritation at the circumstances show, he wonders once again-as he has for the past three years-where exactly his weapon was. Harry Potter was supposed to have come to Hogwarts from his abusive family and be tamed under Dumbledore's loving hand. However, when they addressed the letters, there wasn't one for him. They hurried over to where he was supposed to be, only to find that they hadn't seen the boy for years and believed him dead. He shook himself away from his thoughts when the last first year had been sorted and began to stand.

At that moment, the doors burst open and a lone figure came in. He walked gracefully and confidently, as if nobles had raised him impeccably. When he reached the front, the figure looked at the wands raised at him by teachers and students alike, before removing his hood.

~-~HETALIA~-~

He tugged his hood down, keeping an exasperated eye on the wands. If this is how they treat every transfer student… he shook his head slightly, and raised his eyes to the teachers, meeting gazes with Professor Dumbledore, internally cackling with pleasure at the stunned look on his face. It appears he came into contact with his mental shield.

"Why, Professor Dumbledore, was my transfer letter not accepted? Judging by the wands pointed at me, you would think I was nothing but a common Death Eater." He stated pompously, successfully hiding his mirth. "I thought my dad sent one in when he decided to stop homeschooling me."

He saw Dumbledore's eyes widen in recognition, before the old man waved for all of the wands to be put down. "Yes, my boy, I recall that now. You must forgive me; I'm getting old. However, if you don't mind my asking, why didn't you come in with the rest of the students?"

"I already was living in Scotland with my uncle, so he dropped me off at the border of the school's wards. Now, where do I sit?"

Dumbledore gestured back to the woman still standing by the hat, "Come to Professor McGonagall here and let the hat sort you. If you need help, she can show you which table to go to. Now, please state your name for the rest of your classmates before you are sorted."

The boy turned to the rest of the school, green eyes glinting playfully and mouth quirked into a friendly grin, "My name is Harold Arturias Kirkland. I'm pleased to make your acquaintance!" He finished with a graceful bow, his cloak sweeping around him like wings.

And with that, he turned back to the table and sat on the stool. His face betrayed his excitement, as the hat fit onto his head. A presence popped into his mind, and didn't say anything for a while and simply observed.

" _Why Mr. Potter, how nice of you to finally show up."_ The hat suddenly intoned rather dryly. _"And what an interesting live you've led! Why, meeting all of these different countries, learning their languages, and everything else you've learnt…I'm not sure where to put you."_

Harry considered what the hat admitted for a second _"Griffindor won't be where I belong, they are too judgmental. Ravenclaws tend to be smarter-than-thou and insufferable. Other than them, it doesn't really matter to me."_

" _You are very cunning, but not overly ambitious. You are also very loyal to your family, am I right?" The hat pondered for a bit before declaring "Your future will be brightest here, so it has to be_ SLYTHERIN!"

Harry removed the hat and went over to the politely clapping table, sitting slightly on the end so as to avoid interacting. Despite his efforts, a blond boy struts over and sits across from him, extending his hand. "Draco Malfoy, Heir to the Ancient and Most Noble House of Malfoy. You seem to be of a good breed, but I don't recognize your family name."

Harry considered him for a second, before grasping his hand firmly to leave a good impression. "Harold Arturias Kirkland, Heir of Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Kirkland, Heir of Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Bonnefoy." He stated, pleased to watch Malfoy's eyes widen at his title. "The Kirkland house had withdrawn from the British magical community some odd centuries ago, and melded with the Bonnefoy House of France. Thus, being the heir, I'm in line for both titles."

And with that, the food appeared on the table, so Harry politely ended the conversation and began to eat.

1\. Callie is the state California. My state head canons will make an appearance throughout the story, this go around.


	3. NOT A CHAPTER, AN, HIATUS ANNOUNCEMENT

Gosh, I hate doing author's notes...

I have no excuse for not having updated in months, but I am not really in either one of these fandoms any more. I'm trying to get back into them, so please be patient with me, the next chapter will be finished by the end of next month. Until then, this story is on hiatus, but not up for adoption. I'm so sorry about this.

-CRAZY (=^ . ^=)


	4. AN I am so sorry

Fans of this story: Go to my profile for information on its status, it is in the Notice Board. I apologize for everything.


End file.
